


It's Alive

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Ramones
Genre: Cats, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Joey Ramone is an actual Cat Lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from the first live album by The Ramones, recorded on December 31, 1977. Good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> Thanks to A for the cheering :)

 

[ **TUMBLR**](artgroves.tumblr.com) 


End file.
